clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
August 6th, 2013
Scheduled Maintenance Weekly Sale Imperor's Chest are up for grabs this week *These chests cost 45 DC and will contain one of the following; *1 Legendary Pack (Infernal Preview 2 Era) *2 Mythic Packs (Infernal Preview 2 Era) *1 NPC Pack (Infernal Preview 2 Era) *50 Fortune Packs (Infernal Preview 2 Era) *1 Epic+ Fortune Pack (Infernal Preview 2 Era) *1 Fortune Pack (Infernal Preview 2 Era) *1 Variety Pack (Infernal Preview 2 Era) *1 Epic+ Diamond Pack (Infernal Preview 2 Era) *5 Draft Packs *8 Draft Packs *80 Dragon Coins *1000 Dragon Coins *5 Kasan Idols *2 Purple Clash Coins *2 Orange Clas Coins *1 Warwalker's Banner *1 Swords to Ploughshares *1 Delegation Features Conscription Carnage *Draft during August for great prizes! **Conscription Carnage will last until 00:00 on September 1st (5:00pm PDT on August 31st) **All Drafts this month will provide Double Eldritch tokens! *Conscription Gold Packs will be used instead of normal Gold packs **These should greatly enhance your Class card selection and may not be opened outside of Drafting *You will receive 3 Conscription Coins for each Draft pack that you use during this Event Draft Decks Changes *For this week, Drafts Decks will have the following restriction changes **25 Max Deck size **Max of 5 NPCs **Max of 2 Potions Sealed Events *All Sealed Events will use 3 Draft Packs and 5 Conscription Gold packs and start on; *Tuesday 2300 - 0300 GMT (4:00pm - 8:00pm PDT) *Wednesday 0700 - 11:00 GMT (12:00am - 4:00am PDT) *Wednesday 1400 - 1800 GMT (7:00am - 11:00am PDT) *Wednesday 2300 - 0300 GMT (4:00pm - 8:00pm PDT) *Friday 0700 - 11:00 GMT (12:00am - 4:00am PDT) *Friday 1400 - 1800 GMT (7:00am - 11:00am PDT) *Friday 2300 - 0300 GMT (4:00pm - 8:00pm PDT) *Sunday 1700 - 2100 GMT (10:00am - 2:00pm PDT) *Monday 0100 - 0500 GMT (Sunday 6:00pm - 10:00pm PDT) *All Sealed Event Participants will receive prizes based on the following list **1st Place - 3 Draft Packs and 4 Eldritch Tokens **2nd Place - 2 Draft Packs and 2 Eldritch Tokens **3rd Place - 1 Draft Pack and 2 Eldritch Tokens **4th Place - 2 Energy Potions and 1 Eldritch Token *Sealed Event Decks will have the following restriction changes **25 Max Deck size **Max of 5 NPCs **Max of 2 Potions Conscription Coin Crafts *25 - Conscription Knapsack *50 - Gladiator's Plunder *75 - Begone, Fiends! Card Sleeves *100 - Codin's Citadel *200 - Leasean Death Strike Conscription Knapsack's may contain: *1 Epic Pack(2nd Core / Strife) *1 Legendary Pack(2nd Core / Strife) *1 Strife Pack *1 Promo Pack(2nd Core) *2 Variety Packs(2nd Core / Strife) *1 Fortune Packs(2nd Core / Strife) *1 Mystery Pack (2nd Core / Strife) *1 Draft Pack *3 Draft Pack *250 Draft Pack *50 Fortune Pack *Kyushik *Distilling Darkness *Martyr's Blood *Codin's Citadel *2 Kasan Idol *1 Untold Riches Token *2 Untold Riches Token *25 Dragon Coins *50 Dragon Coins *1000 Dragon Coins *30 Conscription Coins *50 Conscription Coins Gladiator's Plunder will contain 2 items from this list: *1 Strife Pack *3 Strife Packs *1 Legendary Pack (2nd Core / Strife) *1 Epic Pack (2nd Core / Strife) *1 Draft Pack *3 Draft Packs *1 Fortune Packs (2nd Core / Strife) *2 Variety Packs (2nd Core / Strife) *1 Epic+ Fortune Packs (2nd Core / Strife) *2 NPC Packs (2nd Core / Strife) *1 Promo Pack (2nd Core / Strife) *50 DC *500 DC *1000 DC *2 Kasan Idols *Codin's Citadel *Leasean Death Strike *8 Energy Potions *25 Energy Potions *25 Skill Points *50 Skill Points *20 Conscription Coins Gladiator's Plunder will also contain 1-2 Tapestry of West Kruna Rules of Engagement this week are as follows *The following cards are banned; *Torment *Harls Spellstealer *Glory of West Kruna *Graveyard Mushroom Brew *My Round *Last of the Wine *Joy to the World *Dead Mans Volley *Better to Give *Prideful Sinner *Ghost Masters Tonic *Proof of the Pudding *Spear of Destruction *Bernard Bronzefist *Sarpedons Hammer *Mazenazius the True and False *Lord Tyranthius Signet *Spirit Ward *Acid and Alchemy *Volatile Haste Potion *Bandages of Kharotep *Soul-Render *Swallow your Soul *Duel of the Damned *Obliteration *Off the Battlements *No Common or Uncommon Cards *Up to 30 Rare Cards *Up to 20 Epic Cards *Up to 5 Legendary Cards *Deck size 40-55 cards Saturday Night Clash remains at 24 hours long starting at 08:00 GMT on Saturday *Saturday Night Clash for July 10th, 2013. Rewards are as follows: **1 draft = 2 Draft Packs **5 drafts = 25 Conscription Coins **10 drafts = 8 Arete Tokens **15 drafts = 2 2nd Anniversary Packs **20 drafts = 5 Draft Packs Bug Fixes *Fixed Attack/Shield for Veritas *Nymphs of Mount Arete and Farewell to Arms now correctly banish on deplete *Freedom's roar now correctly requires the deplete for the crit buffs *Corrected description on Armsman's Assault to correctly reflect its effect *Fixed issue with some packs not showing in pack opener *Fixed buff display for I Want to Break Free o display the correct % chance *Strife Promo Packs now correctly drop a promo *Sealed Events will now provide the correct amount of Conscription Coins *Dudun Tokens will no longer drop in packs Edit 8/8/13: Added some bugfixes Rev .6775